You Are My Everything
by BXB
Summary: Ini cerita pertama gue, and happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong yeorobun ^^, gua dateng bawa ff pertama gua :D awalnya gua bingung mau bikin ff apaan, tapi akhirnya gua milih jalan yang menurut gua itu menuju jalan yang terbaik. Ff ini gua ambil dari salah satu novel karya Kim Hye Ri, gua cuman ngubah nama tokoh jadi ChanBaek and exo mamber and others :3 moga kalian bisa nerima ff pertama gua yaakk :') gua harap respon yang baik juga, kalo ada salah kata mohon review yaakk, gua pemula yang butuh bantuan. Gomapseumnida yeorobun ({}) langsung aja yookkk ccuuussss ke chapter 1. And happy reading ^^~

Tittle : You Are My Everything

Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, exo's mamber, and others.

Genre : School, Romance, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Family, DLDR, and others (yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata -,-).

Chapter 1: Satu

"Haahhhh ..." Baekhyun menikmati es krim rasa strowbery kesukaannya dengan duduk dibawah pohon di taman belakang kampus. Itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan baginya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah manis Baekhyun lembut. Rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit melupakan masalah yang ada di rumahnya.

"Miaw .. Miaw .. Miaw ..." Dering ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan baru yang masuk. Baekhyun segera merogoh tasnya mencari dimana ponselnya berada, ternyata pesan dari Eomma, Nyonya Byun.

 **Eomma : Baekhyun sayang, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon tunangan mu? Jangan lupa temui dia, ingat dia ada di Fakultas Hukum di Universitas yang sama denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah mencari alasan untuk tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan jangan membuat hal-hal konyol lagi, perjodohanmu kali ini sangat berarti bagi keluarga kita. Ibu menunggu hasil laporan pertemuan kalian.**

Baekhyun cemberut melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh ibunya. Ia sudah bosan dengan acara perjodohan yang sebenarnya ia juga tidak setuju dengan itu. Sudah sepuluh kali ia mengalami kencan buta, dengan sepuluh pria berbeda dan itu semua tidak berlangsung lama. Karena sepuluh pria itu dibuat babak belur hingga 3 dari mereka pernah dirawat di rumah sakit hingga 2 minggu patah tulang hidung, kaki dan tangan. Heuh, lagipula suruh siapa mereka berani menyentuh bokong Baekhyun.

 **Me : Ne, Eomma**

Baekhyun membalas pesan yang dikirim ibunya singkat, jelas, dan padat. Ia tidak mau panjang lebar lagi membahas tentang perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu. Tapi ternyata, Nyonya Byun masih saja mengirim pesan dan kali ini juga dikirimnya sebuah foto.

 **Eomma : Ini foto pemuda yang akan kau temui, ingat jangan lupa!**

Baekhyun membalas pesan ibunya dengan singkat. "YA". Kemudian foto yang dikirim ibunya langsung segera Baekhyun hapus karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat foto pria itu. Setelah itu, Baekhyun melepas baterai ponselnya dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Lalu ia kembali menikmati es krim strowbery yang tinggal sedikit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dariu kejauhan Baekhyun melihat Do Kyungsoo, sahabat karibnya, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahnya. Baekhyun membuang nafas yang seakan tahu kedatangan Kyungsoo akan mengusik ketenangan yang ia nikmati sekarang ini.

BRUK. Ia membanting tas ke bangku dan dengan kasar menjatuhkan pantatnya ke bangku dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke wajah Kyungsoo sekilas, wajahnya terlihat kusut dan matanya sembab. Kenapa dia?

"Brengsek, dasar namja brengsek... bisa-bisanya dia memacari namja lain di belakangku. Seharusnya tadi kupukul dia dengan kursi restoran dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Dan namja itu juga seharusnya kujambak rambutnya dan kulempar dia ke kolam," cerocosnya, "aku benar-benar sakit hati!" Kyungsoo kemudian terisak sambil menyeka airmatanya dengan tisue yang ia bawa. Baekhyun tak berkomentar apa-apa dan semakin asyik menikmati jilatan terakhir, dan inilah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan. Uh-hmmm ... sensasinya tak bisa ia jelskan denga kata-kata. Hanya baekhyun sendiri yang tau bagaimana rasanya.

"Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" Terdengar lagi Kyungsoo meracau seperti anak kecil berusia 3 tahun, entah pa yang ia bicarakan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu maksudnya.

"Baekhyun-ah ... kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Kyungsoo memukul lengan baekhyun pelan. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh dan memicingkian matanya sebelah.

"Emm ... jadi kau sedang bicara padaku?" kata Baekhyun polos.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo semakin memukul lengan Baekyun dan terisak kembali.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Habis dari tadi kau bicara tidak jelas, jadi kukira kau tidak sendang berbicara padaku, bahkan aku kira kau sedang berlatih akting untuk mengikuti casting film."

"Aku tidak sedang berakting, ini sungguhan. Tao benar benar berengsek, dia selingkuh, tadi aku memergokinya di sebuah restoran. Aku ... aku ingin dia diberi pelajaran."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberinya pelajaran?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melempar stik bekas es krim ke tong sampah di depannya. "Yes, masuk!"

Eh, tunggu?! Jadi benar Tao itu playboy yah, kupikir itu Cuma perasaanku saja. Memang aku sempat memperingatkan Kyungsoo soal Tao, tapi aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata firasatku benar.

"Aku ... tidak berani," jawabnya seraya tertunduk memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun lagi dan sekarang ia mulai menunjukkan keseruisannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Sempat Baekhyun salah tingkah. "Emm ... aku ... aku ingin kau yang memberinya pelajaran mewakiliku. Kau mau, kan?"

Baekhyun melotot. "Ania!" kata Baekhyun ketus lalu bangkit dari duduk bermaksud pergi dari tempat ini. Tapu Kyungsoo menahan tangan Baekhyun, menatap dengan tampang memelas. Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan akhirnya mengalah—menyetujui permintaa sahabat karibnya itu.

 **TBC**

Ini dia chapter pertama dari ff remakean gua :') mohon bantuannya, mungkin kalian bisa nulis di kotak review ttg apa yang udah kalian baca. Mungkin banyak salahnya ato banyak kurangnya malahan. Gua nunggu respon dari respon kalian yakk... kalo responnya bagus gua bakal lanjut ff ini :') kalo egk yaa sebaliknya, gue musti nyari tema yang lain buat ff terbaru gua u,u Chapter pertama ini bisa dibilang kado buat sahabat gua yang pas hari minggu abis ngerayain hari bahagianya, chukaeyeo ne ({}) mian, baru bisa ngepost skarang soalnya kmaren ada tragedi my flashdisk rusak dan pas dibuka di warnet alhasil filenya gabisa dibuka u,u mian banget padahal udah janji hari senin udh aku post, makasih juga udah nyemangatin gua, oh iya, jangan lupa gua minta saran yeth buat ff pertama ini. Gamsahamnida semuanya ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You Are My Everything

Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, exo's mamber, and others.

Genre : School, Romance, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Family, DLDR, and others (yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata -,-).

Chapter 2 : Dua

"Mana dia, kenapa belum terlihat?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Emm ... mungkin sebentar lagi," sahut Kyungsoo santai. Sekarang dia tidak menangis lagi dan malah memainkan ponselnya. Heuh, dasar aneh.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Tangan ku sudah gatal ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku, lumayan untuk pelampiasan kekesalanku," geram Baekhyun sambil meremas-remas tinju tangannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun melakukan ini bukan karena Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lebih menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan, akhir-akhir ini orang-orang di sekitar Baekhyun selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Apalagi abeoji dan eommoni.

"Ish, kau mengerikan sekali Baekhyun-ah." Kyungsoo berdesis dan bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun malah tertawa renyah, lalu duduk di bangku besi yang berundak-undak di taman depan Fakultas Hukum Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sengaja menunggu Tao di depan fakultasnya agar ketika ia datang—Baekhyun bisa langsung membekuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang paha Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, i-itu Tao!" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah dua orang namja yang melintas dua meter di depan mereka. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat kedua namja itu. Mereka bertubuh tegap, namun tinggi mereka berbeda, yang satu lebih tinggi daripada yang satunya. Yang bertubuh tinggi rambutnya berwarna coklat dan yang bertubuh pendek rambutnya berwarna pirang.

"Baiklah, kau duduk saja disitu, aku akan memberi dia pelajaran!" perintah Baekhyun.

"Emm ... hati-hati," kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk dan menghampiri kedua namja itu, menghalangi jalan mereka. Kedua namja itu menatap Baekhyun tak suka, terutama pria yang bertubuh tinggi. Baekhyun menatap kedua namja itu bergantian, ia bingung yang mana Tao, jujur ia tidak pernah tau wajah Tao dan bodohnya tadi ia tidak tanya dulu pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya perlahan, bermaksud menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena jika ia bertanya sama saja merusak reputasinya. Kyungsoo pasti akan mengira baekhyun bodoh dan tidak setia kawan, padahal Kyungsoo sering menceritakan dan sering menunjukkan foto Tao pada Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun selalu tidak memperhatikan itu dengan serius dan Baekhyun lemah dalam mengingat sesuatu apalagi seseorang.

"Heh, sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat menyingkir, kami mau lewat!" seru namja yang berambut coklat (entah warna asli atau memang sengaja dicat—ups, apa peduliku?). Sedangkan namja yang berambut pirang hanya diam dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"A ... aku ada urusan denganmu, eh bukan—maksudku dengan dia. Eem ... bukan-bukan tapi denganmu ..." Baekhyun menunjuk mereka bergantian karena bingung, entah siapa yang harus ia labrak.

"Tolong bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti," kata namja degan rambut coklat.

"A ... aku ... aku ingin bicara denganmu!" seru Baekhyun lantang sambil menunjuk pada namja berambut coklat. Entah dia Tao atau bukan, Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia sudah terdesak sekarang.

Namja dengan rambut coklat itu memicingkan matanya, lalu berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Denganku? Soal apa?"

"Ini soal teman ku, kau sudah membuatnya menangis, kau sudah mempermainkannya. Kau pikir dia adalah mainan yang bisa kau ganti jika sudah bosan, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hidup tenang, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Aku menantangmu berkelahi!" cerocos Baekhyun.

Pria berambut coklat itu malah menaikkan ujung bibir sebelah kanannya, ia tersenyum sinis. "Hh, apa kau gila? Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu apalagi teman mu itu. Dan satu lagi, kau benar ingin menantangku berkelahi? Apa kau tidak salah, hah?!"

"Mwo? Jadi kau meremehkanku, kau pikir aku anak kecil yang lemah, begitu?"

"Yak, kau tidak sadar perbedaan kekuatan kita itu sangat jauh. Tinggimu saja hanya sebatas ulu hatiku, kusentil keningmu saja kau sudah tersangkut di pohon."

"Cih,sombong sekali kau! Kau belum tahu siapa aku, hah?!" bentak Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengejek tentang tingginya, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya naik darah. Baekhyun paling tidak suka disinggung soal tinggi. Tapi memang ia akui dia terlihat tangguh dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar, mirip 'Rain'—artis idolanya. Namun bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau takut, baginya namja seperti dia hanya seujung kuku.

"Kalau begitu, bukktikan!" tantang namja itu.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah menangis darah di hadapanku," kata Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum sadis. Baru ia melayangkan tinjunya, namja berambut pirang menarik tangan namja bertubuh tinggi dan mundur agak menjauh dari Baekhyun. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah, ki-kita pergi saja yuk! Kau jangan cari masalah dengannya, dia itu ... seseorang yang mengerikan," bisik namja berambut pirang.

"Hhh, apa kau takut? Sepertinya dia hanya orang dengan tubuh pendek yang sok pemberani, sudah sebaiknya kau bersembunyi saja di balik semak-semak itu!"

"Tapi ..."

"Sudahlah, aku kebetulan sedang ingin bermain," ucap namja tinggi dan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. "Baiklah, silahkan kau dulu yang menyerang,"

"He-euh, kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" geram baekhyun sambil melayangkan tinju mengarah ke wajah namja itu. Tapi tepat saat itu Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Baekhyun sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Baekhyun-ah, hentikan!" Baekhyun menoleh dan itu membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba meraih tangan dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap namja tinggi. Dan ... dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun tertegun, shock, terkejut, membuat—argh, entah apa namanya yang jelas ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. I ..ini ... hwaa ... tidak! Baekhyun mendorong namja tinggi itu hingga ia jatuh ke tanah. Dia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Dasar brengsek!" maki Baekhyun.

"Hahaha ... ternyata orang sesadis dirimu saja kalau diberi kecupan pasti luluh, lihat wajahmu memerah tuh, hahaha ..." Namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Brengsek, kau curang ... aku akan membalasmu!" baekhyun kembali melayangkan tinjunya tapi kakinya terantuk sesuatu kemudian tersungkur ke tanah, wajahnya yang putih mencium tanah yang becek. Alhasil, muka Baekhyun kotor oleh tanah. Namja tinggi itu semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak, Baekhyun semakin naik pitam dan ingin sekali menghajarnya.

"Baekhyun-an, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dan bersihkan dirimu!" Kyungsoo menarik ke sampingnya, dia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Dia buka Tao, Tao itu yang berdiri di dekat semak-semak," bisik Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk namja berambut pirang yang berdiri dekat semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melotot. "Mwo? Jadi dia bukan Tao, a-aku salah orang, begitu ?!"

"Ne." Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Ayo sebaiknya kita pergi, wajahmu kotor sekali, lihat dia menertawakanmu!" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku harus buat perhitungan dengan namja itu."

"Sudahlah nanti saja!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun paksa.

"Woy, kau mau kemana orang aneh, bukankah kau mau mengajakku berkelahi? Masa baru satu kecup saja kau sudah kalah, hahaha ...," teriak namja berambut coklat itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Dasar brengsekkkk, awas kau ... aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu!" teriak Baekhyun lantang sambil mengguncangkan tinjunya pada namja tinggi itu. Kyungsoo semakin menarik Baekhyun paksa, lalu menyeretnya ke dalam toilet.

 **TBC**

Anyyeong, ini ff kedua gua, dan gua agak ga yakin buat ngepublish inih ff, tapi apalah daya hatiku selalu bilang kalo musti terus update ff inih, gomawo ne yang udah review, gua sangat terhura sekaliii :'D makasih bannnyyyaaakkkk yeth :" jangan lupa juga review yaahhh yang chapter ke dua ini, mian kalo ada salah-salah kata u,u


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : You Are My Everything

Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, exo's mamber, and others.

Genre : School, Romance, Yaoi (Boy x Boy), Family, DLDR, and others (yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata -,-).

Chapter 3 : TIGA

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kelas, sambil terus mengutuk namja tinggi berambut coklat itu. Dia sudah mengambil FIRST KISS-ku, aku tidak bisa terima. Hwaaaa... bagaimana ini? First kiss-ku, hiks ... Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?"

"Baik-baik saja apanya, hwaaa ... I-itu First kiss-ku, aku tidak rela ... tidak relaaa ..." Baekhyun membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja. "Aku harus balas dendam!"

"Em ... kau yakin akan balas dendan padanya?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku takut padanya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ... Dia itu adalah Park Chan Yeol, putra dari pengusaha kaya. Dia juga jago karate dan taekwondo."

"Hei, aku juga putra dari pengusaha kaya, meskipun tidak jago karate atau taekwondo tapi aku jago dalam berkelahi, aku kuat," kata Baekhyun bangga seraya menepuk dadanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun memelas, sepertinya tatapan itu bermaksud mencegahnya. "Tapi ... dia itu licik, kau tahu sendiri, kan?"

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, percuma saja karena aku tetap akan balas dendam," tegas Baekhyun.

"Ck, kau ini memang keras kepala, padahal baru saja kau diciumnya. Bisa saja dia melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

GLEKK. _Aku menelan ludah. Benar juga yah, tapi aku harus buat perhitungan dengannya. Eh, tapi tunggu, nama pria itu ... sepertinya aku pernah dengar tapi dimana yah?_

"Kyungsoo-yah tadi kau bilang ... siapa nama namja itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang asyik mengetik di ponselnya.

"Park Chan Yeol," jawabnya santai masih asyik mengetik.

Mata Baekhyun membesar. "Park ... Park Chanyeol, anak dari Presiden Direktur Perusahaan ANGELS ELECTRONIC, Park Chan Su?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Ne, jadi kau baru tahu? Aku juga baru tahu tadi malam, dia tampil di televisi dalam launching produk ponsel terbaru perusahaannya, dia lho yang merancang ponsel itu. Hebat, kan?!" Baekhyun semakin mematung. "Tapi, kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aa ... Anio. A-aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena keluargaku dan keluarga Park punya kisah masa lalu yang buruk. Kakekku dan kakeknya bermusuhan."

"Benarkah? Wah, kenapa bisa kebetulan begini!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun, dia malah terlihat girang.

"Kebetulan apanya? Ckk, ini benar-benar gawat ..." Baekhyun menggaru-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Ya, ini benar-benar gawat, memang benar keluarga Byun dan Keluarga Park bermusuhan. Tapi karena itulah yang dijadikan alasan untuk melakukan suatu perjodohan yang nantinya akan membuat hubungan kedua keluarga itu bisa terjalin lagi seperti dulu dan itu juga merupakan amanat dari kakek Baekhyun.

 _Hhwwaaaaa... kenapa bisa serumit ini? Apalagi dia sudah mencuri first kiss ku aku semakin tidak rela jika dijodohkan dengan pria itu. Help meee!_

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun seola-olah ia curiga. "Gawat kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak... tidak apa-apa kok, hehe ..."

"Ck, kau ini aneh deh."

Dengan cepat baekhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya sebelun eomma menemuinya, ia tidak mau ditanyai apa-apa lagi oleh ibunya. Tapi baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, eomma sudah muncul di belakangnya. Sepertinya ibunya sudah memang sengaja mengikutinya. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Kenapa kau pasang tampang lesu, Baekhyun-ah? Kau tidak bermaksud menghindari ibu, kan?" tegur eomma seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku memang bermaksud menghindari ibu," jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Haha ... kau ini memang benar-benar selalu berkata jujur tanpa basa-basi." Ibu malah tergelak dan duduk tepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi dan berkeli-kelit, aku lebih suka yang langsung dan pasti," kata Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan tas dan sepatu.

"Ya sudah, ayo duduk dan ceritakan pada ibu bagaimana kesan pertama bertemu calon suamimu."

Baekhyun meruncingkan bibirnya lalu duduk di samping ibunya. "Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan pria itu, brengsek dan licik!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Terdengar desahan lembut yang keluar dari mulut ibu. "Hmm ... kau ini, setiap bertemu dengan pria pilihan ibu pasti kau bilang seperti itu. Lalu, seseorang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bayangan pria idamannya. "Em ... aku ingin yang baik, perhatian padaku, pintar, dan tampan."

"Tapi, Chanyeol juga baik, jujur, pintar, dan tampan. Lalu kenapa kau bisa bilang dia brengsek dan licik?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badanberhadapan dengan ibunya. "Eomma tidak tahu seperti apa dia, tadi ... tadi ...," kata-kata Baekhyun menggantung, ia tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia takut jika beliau menertawakannya.

Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun tajam, dan bertanya dengan penuh kecurigaan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah. "Ti-dak, bukan apa-apa," sanngahnya, "pokoknya aku tidak ingin dijodohkan Park Chanyeol, aku menolak perjodohan ini," tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Baekhyun sayang, ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita, kau pasti ingat wasiat mendiang kakekmu, kan?"

"Iya aku ingat, tapi aku juga punya kebebasan untuk memilih, kan, Bu? Aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang pilihanku sendiri."

"Lalu apakah kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai? Kalau begitu, cepat kenalkan pada Eomma," kata Nyonya Byun seolah-olah ingin menantang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencuat dan kebingungan, karena jujur ia sama sekali belum mempunyai seseorang untuk ia cintai, entah kenapa ia seperti ini—ia juga bingung.

"A-aku belum punya, tapi besok, lusa, atau seminggu kemudian, atau sebulan kemudian, atau mungkin setahun kemudian ... aku pasti punya. Aku mohon, bu, tolong batalkan saja perjodohan ini, ya?!" kata Baekhyun memelas sambil bergelayutan di lengan Nyonya Byun.

"Tidak, perjodohan ini tetap akan berlangsung!" tandas Nyonya Byun, lalu bangkit dari duduknya berjalan keluar kamar.

Baekhyun membuang napas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya ke batal. Ia benar-benar frustasi. "Dasarrr ... kenapa mereka semua seenaknya? Kenapa mereka tidak memahami perasaanku".

"Kakek, kenapa kakek harus berwasiat seperti itu sih? Lihat cucumu ini menderita karena semua ini!" omelnya.

 **TBC**

Ini ff, lanjutan dari chapter 2 dari ff abal gua u,u mohon review nya yaaaa, semoga kalian suka sama ff remakean gua :') gomapseumnida ^^~


End file.
